vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Zephyr
Zephyr (ゼファー Zefā) is one of three playable protagonists in Resonance of Fate. Zephyr is voiced by Scott Menville in the English and Hiro Shimono in the Japanese. Description Zephyr has medium-length, feathered bleach-blonde hair & has grey-blue eyes. He wears three layers, a red jacket on top, a black hoodie in the middle & white sleeveless zip-up shirt underneath. He also wears somewhat baggy black cargo pants and black boots. He is usually seen in cutscenes wielding the SG-B226 handgun, although he starts with the SMG-05 submachinegun. Later in the game, as with the other playable characters, Zephyr can equip different clothes and weapons to alter his appearance. His Type A set of clothes consists of different colored jackets, shirts, pants and boots that are mainly color variations on his default outfit. His Type B outfits consist of a shirt that zips up diagonally, as well as slightly different pants and boots. Funny or humorous clothing are in the Type C outfits. Note that specfic outfits can activate different poses and actions after defeating enemies History Zephyr is a 17 year-old boy who was brought up in a seminary from a young age. Zephyr was a part of Sullivan's experiment to transfer Rebecca's traits onto the children of Crank Seminary. He became the only success of the experiment. However, his transformation caused him to become mentally unstable. He flew into a rage, killing everyone involved in the experiment and blowing up the Seminary. He expected to die for what he had done, but his immortality prevailed despite being shot twice in the head by Vashyron. He decided to live to try to figure out why he was spared, and worked for Vashyron. One year later, Zephyr saw Leanne attempt to commit suicide by jumping off of a bridge in Chandellier. He jumped to save her, ending in them both falling from Chandellier to the level below. Miraculously, the two survived the drop, either by Zenith intervening or as a result of Zephyr's enhanced abilities from Sullivan's experiment. Zephyr, Vashyron and Leanne accept missions as a trio of hunters earning reward money. As Zephyr takes on more and more missions, he continues to search for the answers to his mysterious survival. Personality Zephyr has several facets that he displays throughout the game. Sometimes he shows a jocular side that is similar to Vashyron. During various cutscenes he makes jokes at Leanne's expense, usually causing her to get angry at him. He also spouts several one-liners during combat, poking fun at the situations and enemies around the party. Zephyr also has a cold side to him, wanting to be left alone. Leanne constantly tries to cheer him up, only to be met by his rejects, and she is pushed away. However, he cares deeply about Leanne and the two share romantic feelings, but, for whatever reason, doesn't act on it. He still feels guilty inside for the destruction of the Crank Seminary. In addition, Zephyr displays a fair amount of vengefullness towards the people involved with the experiment that led to that tragic event. Zephyr also has a sweet side, not only did he save Leanne, he tries to cheer her up...In his own way he trys to make the time better (sometimes) and gives it his all when it comes to bounty hunting. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Debut Category:Xbox 360 Debut Category:All Characters